The voice
by myTVDheart
Summary: All Elena is hearing is a Voice but from who is the voice? Could it be someone she knows or someone who don't want her to know?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so I hope You'll like it.

Have fun reading.

Chapter 1

Elena's POV

'Damon?'

'Elena, where are you?'

'Damon, i'm scared…'

'Elena Where the hell are you, please tell me!'

'I don't know Damon..'

Elena was so scared she didn't know what to do so she kept Damon on the Phone. Damon tried to track her down but he couldn't find her.

Elena's Phone was dead. She was all alone now until she heard footsteps. She heard heals click on the Floor. She heard a woman speak to someone. The woman's voicewas so familiar but Elena couldn't put a face to it.

Elena was still alone in the dark she had no ligt because her Phone was dead. She tried to move but something was holding her back, she couldn't see what it was. After a view hours Elena fell asleep.

Elena's POV

'Why is she sleeping?' the woman sead. I was awake ,I dodn't want to open my eyes because the voices are so close I am so scared all I'm wishing for is that Damon comes to save me. 'We need to wake her so we can leave this place.' Elena heard the womans voice again, why would she want to leave? Elena asked herself.

All I know is that I can't move and that there are people near me so if I open my eyes or try to excape it won't help. I heard the people walking away from me so i opened my eyes. I saw light a lot of Light there were so many windows and the room it was so huge. Now i saw that i wasn't stuck on the ground i layed on a bed. I searched for my Phone but it was gone. I stept out bed trying to be very quitly. All of the sudden there she was, the woman i couldn't put her voice to her face. It was Katheirne. Why is she here, how is she alive? I asked myself.

'So you're awake I see.' Katherine sad

'How are you..'

'Alive?'

'yes..' Elene sad while feeling really sick.

'You don't get an answer on that.'

'What do you want from me?'

'I want you dead don't you understand?'

'You want me dead? Katherine everyone wants you dead, everyone thinks you're dead!'

Elena sped to the door so she could escape but someone trow her into a wall.

'Klaus?'

A thousend thoughts where running in her mind, what the hell is klaus doing here how iskatherine alive why is klaud here with katherine? Elena's mind almost explode.

Elena was able to stand up but klaus sped to her. Klaus was standing really close but Elena didn't want to look or act scared so she gave him a stand back.

'What are you doing love?'

'What is happening to me?'

Untill now she saw a lot of people they all had a stake in their hand pointing at her.

'We are here to kill you sweet Elena.'

'What? Why?'

'stop asking questions Elena!' Katherine yelled.

'Can we begin?' Katherine sad to klaus.

'I'm sorry Elena but this time had to come.'

Before Klaus put a stake in her she heard someone yelling her name.

'ELENAA?'

Elena heard someone calling her name a view times, was it Damon? Or someone else?

She heard it again she didn't saw anyone in the big room saying her name. Everyone stood still waiting for her to do something they didn't move a muscle.

She heard her name again and again until she snapped out of it.

She was dreaming all this time?

She was laying on the couch in the boarding house, but the dream seemed so real and who was calling my name?

She looked around but no one was there Damon and Stefan where asleep in their own bedrooms.

Why did someone call her name and why seemed this dream so real?

Who do you think the voice is from?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena POV

I keep having those nightmares about katherine and klaus wanting to kill me. I don't even know why klaus would want to kill me but katherine is dead. The nightmares seems so real but everytime I wake up it's not.. I just know there's something wrong but I don't know what. I tried to tell Damon but I could't. I try to stay awake but everytime i fall asleep nothing helps i'm drinking coffee 14/7 but I'm still falling in sleep.

-Elena just tried to think ho wit is possible to stay awake or not having those nightmares every time she's asleep. She got tired of just thinking about it so she fell asleep again.

Damon POV

'Elena?'

'Wake up Elena!'

Why wouldn't Elena just wake up she's always so deep in sleep. Lately she's dreamiung bad i think because she is sweating in her sleep and sometimes she screams a little or she moans. Maybe she dreams about me?

'Damon what are you doing here?' Elena asked

'What where you dreaming about, me?'

'No just go away.' Elena sad upset

'What's wrong Elena you know you can tell me everything.'

'my dreams are really weird lately..' Elena sad looking down

'What do you mean?'

Damon takes her hand but Elena begins to cry.

'Elena what's wrong?'

Elena lookes into Damon's eyes but she just wanted to run away.

'I think katherine is alive.' Elena sad to me

'What do you mean? She is dead!'

'I know but I see her in my dreams/nightmares with klaus'

I saw in Elena's eyes that she was so scared. I don't even know how to help her.

'What do they tell you in those dreams?' I sad wanting to help Elena

'They're trying to kill me, but everytime they want to put a stake in my heart someone is calling me, my name over and over again. And then I wake up. I think someone wants to tell me something but i have no idea what it could be, Damon.' Elena sad still looking scared

'I want to help you Elena because I care about you but I don't know how.'

I wanted to say that I'm willing to risk my life for her because I love her but i couldn't.

Stefan text:

_Hey how are you? Did you tell Elena?_

Damon text:

_No i haven't I have to help her First with something._

Stefan text:

_? What is more important then you to tell her that you love her, Damon?_

Damon text:

I can't tell you

bye

Since Stefan broke up with Elena they didn't really talked. One day Elena tolded stefan that she was really sorry about everything but she liked Damon but was scared to tell him. Stefan never sa dit to Damon but he knew Damon is in love with her. So now he tries to help Damon to win her but Stefan still is sad about the whole break up.


End file.
